Scars
by tmntyyh
Summary: All warnings are inside! DMRW! One of the members of the favorite Gryffindor trio becomes fatally injured. Will said person live? Or die a most painful death?
1. The Fight

I own nothing. If I did…well, lets not go there.

Warning: This is a slash! It will contain male on male action later on! That's one of the reason's that it was rated so high. Some more are violence, blood, gore, swears, murder, and self-mutilation.

Pairings are DracoRon.

_Thoughts_

"Words"

"Man this sucks!" Ron yelled as he flopped down on his bed. He, Harry, and Hermione had been in Hogwarts for only a few minutes and Draco had already managed to get them detention with Snape.

"Yeah, but McGonagall caught Malfoy and Snape was forced to give him a detention also," Harry said as he sat on his bed and watched Ron. _For some reason he's been looking at me oddly. I can't quite figure it out yet. Did he see my…no, he couldn't have, I hid them well, didn't I?_

"Yeah, now we've got detention with the biggest prat in the school." Harry continued to watch Ron carefully as he rolled on his side. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask away."

"We are you staring at me lately, you and Hermione. You both looked at me odd ever since you slept over at The Burrow."

"That's not really a question."

"Close enough."

"Umm, fine. You see, when I shared a room with you, I found a squeaky board in your room." _SHIT!!! Now Harry and Hermione might know!_ "I asked the other Weasley's but they didn't know, Hermione asked why and we went to go examine it. Me and Hermione that is. And when we removed the board, we found a dagger covered in dried blood."

"Oh." _Damn it! Now they definitely know._

"Hermione showed the others and well…you get the picture."

"Yeah." Ron muttered it as he started to rub his arms. _I can't even look at Harry right now, it was too much, plus Harry, Hermione, and I had to go to detention in…hold on…four minutes._ "We better get to our detention before we get another." Harry and Ron stood up and left the common room. _At least only Harry and Hermione know, not Malfoy. Otherwise I'd never hear the end of it._ They walked down the empty hallways; the silence was starting to make Ron even more nervous than he was in the first place.

"So, umm…why did you do it?" Before Ron could even answer, they were in the dungeons and Malfoy and Snape were glaring at them, Hermione was leaning against the corridor wall. Snape got Ron, and Draco got Harry.

"Good, you're on time. Let's get this over with," Snape said as they all walked into the Potions classroom. "It seems that someone has stolen a few of my ingredients for this weeks classes. Seeing how you are all sixth years, I believe that you can make it into the Forbidden Forest, get the ingredients and come back before tomorrow, right?" _He's looking right at Harry and me._ Draco said a 'yes sir' and Snape gave him a long ass list. _I'm serious, it was at least three feet long and the words were fucking small!_

"Let's go!" Draco commanded.

"Yeah, the faster we get this done, the better," Harry told Ron as they let Malfoy lead the way. Ron, Harry, and Hermione went last, they weren't scared, but if something should go wrong, Ron thought that it's better to have his ass on line instead of theirs.

"Damn," Ron muttered as they made it to the forest. They had to search for some type of blue mushroom, and just Ron's luck, it was dark. _Luckily, Draco and Harry have their wands out; mine was carefully tucked in my pocket, Hermione's was…God knows where._ They got a few of the items, but Harry and Draco broke into one of their famous rows. Hermione and Ron tried to stop them, seeing how no teachers were around to help. They pulled out their wands and Hermione and Ron looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Lets get Professor Snape!" Hermione yelled. Ron nodded and they started to run as the first spells we cast. Hermione saw little different colors wiz past her, as did Ron, but none hit yet.

"Argh!" Ron yelled as he was hit it the middle of his spine with a black spell. Hermione looked back with eyes wide.

"RON!!!" Hermione yelled as she ran for him. Draco and Harry stopped their feud and looked in their direction. Ron fell to his knees. He was clutching his abdomen, his eyes were glazed, his skin paler than paper, he lurched forward as he vomited blood. Blood dipped from his mouth and started to drip from the corners of his eyes. The sight drew fear into Harry, Hermione, and Draco. Ron vomited blood for a while, but before any of them could reach him, he collapsed to the ground, blood pouring up his throat and out of his mouth as he landed in the pool of his own blood.

"Shit!" Harry and Draco yelled at the same time as they ran for Ron. Hermione reached him first.

"We have to get him to the Infirmary!" Hermione yelled as she rolled Ron onto his back. Ron's head lolled to the side, his eyes still open and showing the whites. Draco grabbed his legs while Harry grabbed his arms. Hermione ran beside them as they ran for the school.

Review for more. Tell me, did it suck? Did you like it? Should I continue?


	2. Realizations Begin

Look at Chapter One for the declaimer.

All of the warnings still apply.

Pairing still are DracoRon.

_Thoughts_

"Words"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first person to find them outside of Hogwarts was Professor Dumbledore. "What happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked, momentarily stopping Harry, Draco, and Hermione from getting to the Infirmary. "Never mind, get him to the Infirmary as fast as possible, I'll talk to Serverus." Hermione and Harry muttered a quick 'thanks' before running into the school. They ran through all of the corridors that Harry could remember had shortcuts in them.

"Take a left and we are there," Harry told Hermione as they rounded the corner as fast as possible while not hurting Ron any further. All the while, Draco kept thinking that it was his fault. _If I hadn't have fought with Potter than Ron wouldn't be in this condition. Damn Potter for blocking my spell with his._ Draco's thoughts were interrupted when Hermione and Harry yelled for Madame Pomfrey.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Hermione yelled as she knocked on a closed door. Right after she did, if opened quickly and a tired Madame Pomfrey walked out.

"Yes dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she looked around the room with clouded eyes. Well, they were clouded until she saw Ron. "Oh, my. Put him on a bed quickly, then I need you three to leave while I tend to him." Harry and Draco put Ron's bleeding form gently down on the nearest bed and they all walked out of the Infirmary so she could help Ron. Right when they left, they were met with the sight of Professor Snape and Dumbledore.

"It seems that you couldn't finish a simple detention without fighting each other," Snape said, particularly looking at Hermione and Harry. "Though I believe Mister Weasley has been punished enough, what should be done with you?" All three of them knew what Snape was capable of so they lowered their heads and looked at their feet.

"I believe that they have been punished enough," Dumbledore said, causing Draco, Harry, and Hermione to raise their heads in surprise. "Come Serverus, lets leave them to visit their friend once Madame Pomfrey is finished." Harry, Hermione, and Draco watched them leave together and when they were out of site, Harry began to pace.

"I hope Ron will be fine," Hermione whispers to herself as she starts to bite her lower lip. Draco let his mind wander on its own while he leaned against the corridor wall. Just as Harry began to mutter to himself, the door opened and Madame Pomfrey stepped out.

"You can visit him now," Madame Pomfrey said as she held the door open for them to enter. "Normally, I have no more than two per visit…but I think that I'll make an exception this time." After everyone was in the room, Madame Pomfrey closed the door. Draco, Harry, and Hermione crowded around Ron. Ron was less pale than he was earlier, his chest was heavily bandaged though. "It took a while for me to fix his insides, may I ask what happened?"

"I'll tell you," Hermione said as she began with the beginning. When she was done, Madame Pomfrey told her that they had better get some sleep if they were going to make it through their classes tomorrow. Hesitantly, they left. During the night, Draco kept having nightmares of what happened to Ron and that it was his entire fault. Hermione got a few hours of dreamless sleep, while Harry kept thinking that it was his fault until he fell unconscious on the couch.

Harry woke to the sound of Seamus laughing. He quickly remembered what happened the night before and ran down to the Infirmary. He saw Draco and Hermione talking to Madame Pomfrey, no…wait…Draco was yelling at her, Hermione was doing the talking. "What's going on?" Harry asked Hermione when he was close enough.

"Ron's missing! Draco blames it on Madame Pomfrey," Hermione told Harry. After a while, Draco had finally calmed down enough to talk instead of scream, after Hermione threatened to turn him back into a bouncing, white ferret. Madame Pomfrey told them that she had woken up in the morning to an empty Infirmary. Draco kept muttering under his breath that she was a twat for not locking the doors, or at least strapping Ron to the mattress. He stopped when he saw Harry and Hermione starring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Draco asked, starting to become irritated.

"You called Ron by his first name," Hermione said as she and Harry continued to stare at him.

"No I didn't," Draco said, realizing that he said that out loud.

"Yes, I think you did," Harry said. Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes at the way they were acting and went back to the Infirmary.

"You're hearing things, Potter," Draco replied, not yet willing to admit it.

"Yes you did…and come to think about it, your eyes were filled with fear when Ron was hit with that spell," Hermione replied, starting to understand that Draco had feelings for Ron.

"You both are delusional," Draco said, not liking the 'all-knowing' look in Hermione's eyes.

"I think I know why, and maybe where Ron went," Harry said.

Review for more.

To: viu- I'm glad that you like the story and you will see DracoRon later on. Hey, I rhymed!

To: RDFCFSAF- Okay…I understood a bit of what you said, like the update soon part, and the word understand, care to help me with the rest?


	3. Complications

Look at Chapter One for the declaimer.

All of the warnings still apply.

Pairing still are DracoRon.

_Thoughts_

"Words"

-

"Where could he be Harry?" Hermione asked, not liking that she was in a loop.

"Don't worry, I'll get Ron if he's there. Meanwhile, you can bond with Malfoy," Harry said as ran down one of the corridors.

"So, Malfoy," Hermione said in a tone that was starting to send chills up his spine. "Why did you come to visit Ron?"

-

Harry ran down to the outside of the school. He had made a quick trip to the Boy's dorm and gotten his wand, invisibility cloak, and broom. He put his wand in his pocket, put on the cloak backwards, so he wouldn't be invisible, hopped on his broom and flew up along on of the towers. He hovered above the Astronomy Tower for a while until he was a silhouette near the edge on another tower. Harry flew near it and knew the silhouette as Ron when he got closer. "RON!" Harry yelled as he continued to fly towards him. Ron turned and looked towards Harry with a smile on his face as he waved to Harry, but he quickly stopped and fell to his knees clutching his abdomen. Harry, being close enough to see what had happened, flew as fast as he could to Ron. Harry landed on the tower and ran to Ron. "Ron are you alright?" Ron's eyes were clenched shut as he held his abdomen.

"I don't-" Ron began to say as he passed out. Harry began to look for the door, once he saw it, he tried to pick Ron up, but seeing that he couldn't carry Ron, the cloak, and his broom at the same time, Harry choose Ron. But before he left, he put The Firebolt as close to the junction between the door and the tower wall before draping the cloak on it, making it invisible. Harry picked Ron up bridal style, and noticed how light he was.

"I really need to get him to Madame Pomfrey's as soon as possible," Harry muttered to himself as he ran down the long corridor that lead to the Grand Staircase. "And I really have to stop talking to myself." As Harry ran down the stairs, he thanked God that everyone else was at breakfast, even though he was a bit hungry. On the way to the Infirmary, Ron began to twitch. Harry knew that it wasn't a good sign so he tried to run faster. Eventually he made it to Hermione and Draco.

"Harry! What happened to Ron!" Hermione yelled and asked at the same time.

"Long story!" Harry yelled as he continued to run to the door. "Can you get that!" Draco opened the door right before Harry ran into it. "MADAME POMFREY!" Madame Pomfrey came out as fast as she could manage without hurting herself.

"Put him on the bed!" Madame Pomfrey nearly bit Harry's head off at that point. Harry saw fear in her eyes as he put Ron down on the bed. Madame Pomfrey conjured up the required instruments as she shooed Harry out of the room.

"Harry, what happened to Ron?" Hermione asked, her eyes filled with fear. Harry told her what happened, but not where, he knew that Ron didn't want them to know, it was like his secret, he told Harry this after Harry asked many, many, many times…in one week.

"I hope Ron would get better," Harry muttered, feeling guilty that it was partially his fault that Ron was in that predicament.

"Well hope does nothing," Draco said as he started to walk down the corridor, guilt was really hitting him hard.

"Where are you going! Don't you care!" Hermione yelled at Draco. He stopped and turned around.

"I'm going to my first class," Draco said as he stared at Hermione's eyes with his ghost-like gray eyes. "And I will not answer that question." Inside Draco's mind was screaming. _Don't I care! Of course I care! That's way I can't be here, I can't see Ron hurt, especially if I am the cause._

Review for more.

To: anon- Glad that you like it. Sorry that I couldn't add you in the other chapter, you reviewed after I posted. Well here you are!


	4. Hermione Knows

Look at Chapter One for the declaimer.

All of the warnings still apply.

Pairing still are DracoRon.

Thoughts 

"Words"

Hermione and Harry watched Draco's form walk down the corridor. Hermione and Harry were glaring at Draco, and Draco knew it. _Hell, I'd glare at myself too. I cannot show my pain, must not show it. FUCK! My first class if with scar-head and the Mud-blood! Luckily it's Potions, with Snape. I think that I'll have Snape let me leave the class and I'll visit Ron,_ Draco thought. Hermione looked at Harry after Draco left. "Harry, we need to get to our next class," Hermione said, seeing how anger danced in Harry's eyes. The anger slowly turned into sorrow.

"Yeah, your right, I just want beat that prick's face in…magic or not," Harry said as he and Hermione started to go to The Dungeons. They made it there a few minutes before class was about to start. Hermione used the time to study incase of a pop test while Harry glared at Draco. Draco was staring in the empty cauldron that sat on the table. The image of Ron in the dark while he was hit with the spell kept replaying in his mind.

"Class will begin now," Professor Snape said, causing Harry and Hermione to stop what they were doing, but not Draco. "Today we will learn-." A knock sounded at the door and Professor Dumbledore walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt Serverus, but I need to talk to Harry potter, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore said. Snape told them to go. Harry, Hermione, and Draco followed Dumbledore out of the classroom and to Dumbledore's office. "Licorice." The gargoyle moved and Dumbledore lead them into his office to talk without any interruptions. "I called you all down here because we have a problem with Ron Weasley." Everyone in the room paid attention at the mention of Ron. "It seems that the damage that Madame Pomfrey fixed has come back."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked at them all with sympathy.

"It seems that the spell that you hit Ron with prevents him from healing or being healed," Dumbledore said as he looked mostly at Draco and Harry. "You need to tell me the spell you cast so that Madame Pomfrey can know what to do so Ron can get back to normal."

"I cast Adflictatio on Malfoy," Harry said as he glared at Draco.

"I cast Crudus Letum on Scare-face," Draco said as he glared at Harry. Hermione knew both of those spells.

"What were you two thinking!" Hermione yelled, now knowing what was happening to Ron.

"I will go and tell Madame Pomfrey, we might have something to counter the spells," Dumbledore said. "You three are excused from any classes until Ron is back to normal. You can come to the infirmary with me if you want." They nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the office and went to the Infirmary. Dumbledore told Madame Pomfrey what he was told as Harry, Draco, and Hermione visited Ron. Ron was whiter than normal, but he looked a little bit better than he was at the beginning.

"Please get better," Draco whispered to Ron, hoping that no one heard him. But hope only does so much because Harry and Hermione heard him.

"You three can wait in the corridor as I try again to heal Mister Weasley," Madame Pomfrey said. Dumbledore had already left. When the door closed after them Hermione had to do something, beat the shit out of them.

"What were you thinking!" Hermione yelled as she slapped them both in the face.

"Don't ever do that again," Draco growled at Hermione.

"I'm going to the Library to do some research on those spells, try not to kill Harry, Draco," Hermione said as she walked down the corridor. "Or try to kiss Ron." Draco heard this and turned bright red.

Review for more.

To: Siren713- Don't worry, Ron lives, and I think that they are the best couple also. Other than that, you'll have to read to find out.

To: RDFCFSAF- Glad that you like it.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

Look at Chapter One for the declaimer.

All of the warnings still apply.

Pairing still are DracoRon.

Thoughts 

"Words"

_She heard me! Oh god, she's never going to let me live this down._ Draco thought. "What did Hermione mean?" Harry asked himself, knowing what she meant, but not wanting to believe it.

"Who understands Mud-bloods," Draco said as he sat down on the bench. He felt Harry glaring at him.

"Stop calling Hermione that," Harry growled.

"Or what?" Draco said as he looked Harry in the eyes with a smirk.

"Simple, I'll tell Ron," Harry said, knowing that Draco liked him. _Hey, even if I don't like it, he does. I might as well use it against Malfoy._

"Tell Ron what?" _I don't trust Potter as far as I can throw Hagrid._

"Two things. One: you called Hermione that, and Two: you like him."

"Says who?"

"Says Hermione, and she's never been wrong yet. Want to press your luck?"

"I hate you."

"Good, I hate you too."

"I hate you more."

"Want to bet?"

"How many Galleons?"

"Not money. I don't trust you with money."

"Why's that?" _You now have my attention Scar-head._

"One: I don't trust Slytherin's with my money. Two: I hate you. And Three: you're a cold-hearted bastard that like my best friend."

"I don't like him."

"Yeah right."

"I don't."

"Than why did you want Ron to get better?"

"Because I love him!"

Review for more.

To: Siren713- glad that you like it.

To: viu- Glad that you liked Hermione's line. Don't worry Draco will.

To: RDFCFSAF- Glad that you liked Hermione's line and Draco's.


	6. Ron's Up

Look at Chapter One for the declaimer.

All of the warnings still apply.

Pairing still are DracoRon.

Thoughts 

"Words"

"I think that I need to sit down," Harry said as he blindly reached for the bench that was behind him. After feeling the cold wood touch his fingers, Harry sat down.

"Why?" _What the hell is wrong with the fuck-face now?_

"Well, it's not everyday that you hear you worst enemy say that he likes your best friend."

"I've got it!" Harry and Draco saw Hermione come running down the corridor with a book underneath her arms.

"What did you find Hermione?" Harry asked.

"A book on every listed cure for mixed spells. It even lists a potion and spell to heal Ron!" Hermione said.

"Don't just stand there then, lets give it to Madame Bitch already," Draco said as eyed the book. _How did she find it already? She was only gone for a few minutes at most. Either she knows the whole entire library by heart, or I never want to be against her in one of those Muggle games, what do they call it?…Oh yeah a "Scavenger Hunt"._

"Hold on then," Hermione said as she opened the door and their went in. "Madame Pomfrey! I found an antidote!"

"What is it?" Madame Pomfrey said as she looked at Hermione.

"It's right here." Hermione flipped the book open to the exact page that she wanted. It showed the spell of Sanatio Panchrestus.

"Thank you Miss Granger, I don't know how we over-looked that," Madame Pomfrey said as she recited the incantation for the spell.

"I'll tell you how," Draco muttered under his breath. After the incantation was complete, Ron started to glow a dull red until the entire room filled with bright red light. The light disappeared instantly after a few minutes when they couldn't see. Ron's eyes fluttered open and he saw everyone in the room.

"Ugh, how did I get back here?" Ron asked.

"I brought you here when you went to "you-know-where"," Harry said.

"Oh yeah, that kinda slipped my mind," Ron replied as he began to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I need to make sure that you are fully fine," Madame Pomfrey said as she waved her wand into a full circle. "Nothing seems wrong. I'll get Professor Dumbledore here and we'll get you your make-up work."

"Just what I need, homework," Ron moaned.

"Hey, we have make-up work too," Hermione said.

"Really? From who?" Ron asked.

"Snape," Draco said, making himself noticed. "But I can get us out of it."

"How, wait…what the fuck are you doing here! You hate me!" Ron yelled.

"No he doesn't," Harry and Hermione said with a grin.

Review for more. If you want to know what the spells mean, type them in at http :www . nd . edu / archives / latgramm. htm (no spaces though). In the box under it says Latin Wordlist and Grammar Aid.

To: Siren713- Don't worry, Ron will hear it. Glad that ya liked that chapter.

To: RDFCFSAF- I'm workin', I'm workin'. Chill, there getting' here aren't they?


End file.
